Back to the Beginning
by Sakura Avalon09
Summary: Chihiro returns to the Spirit World after 11 years. Can she handle the threat made to her about . . . Haku? Please REVIEW!
1. Back to the Beginning

1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything related to the movie!

Summary: Chihiro has returned to the Spirit World, unaware of the trouble that awaits her. She reunites with her friends and faces the evil awaiting. C&H

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter : Back to the Beginning

A young woman stood outside of an abandoned train station. Her long brown hair swayed softly in the light wind that seemed to be coming from the other end of the train station. A hand rested on the statue next to her. Her eyes were closed as if trying to remember something although a soft smile played on her lips. She stood there, looking out of place in the middle of the forest wearing a knee-length white strap summer dress. Her white flat shoes had grass stains and dirt makes on them. On her wrist was a scrunchy which she had ever since she was 10 years old. With this, she tied her hair into a ponytail and stood there. Her eyes open to reveal her hazel eyes, staring intently at the station. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she heard the station groaned, or so she thought.

Her mind drifted to the time when she was 10, about the adventure and the friends that she had made along the way. She also remembered the enemies she had made as well. Her family had no clue at what had happened, and this was a secret that she wanted to keep to herself. Her teacher wondered why she was so quiet, while her classmates thought she was cold and harsh.

Her mind drifted toward a certain boy that she had met during the adventure. She remembered his emerald eyes, staring at her intently, as if trying to learn her secrets. He haunted her life, her dreams, her thoughts, and her mind. _'Haku'_

The station groaned again and shook her out of her thoughts. She blinked as though roused from a dream. The woman took a step froward and hesitated. She knew that there was no going back after this, and that her family would mourn for her. However, she knew that she did not belong in this world, but in the world of another. The smile fell from her face and was replaced by a worried, yet, serene face. She went forward and her feet took her to the other side of the station.

A grassy plain met her, the wind blowing, and the sweet scent of flowers flowed around her. She breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh air that she had not breathed in for such a long time. Her eyes scanned the land and found some weird shapes along her sight of vision. Following her instinct, she moved toward the shapes.

She came upon a small riverbed where a small, thin stream of water flowed. The woman carefully chose her stepping stones to cross the river. When she crossed the river, she looked up to see a large town looming over her and empty of people. The dark stores and houses gave a sinister look as the sun started setting. The woman smiled in spite of the empty town. _'Home sweet home,' _she thought. _'This place hadn't changed a bit since I left.'_

She walked quickly, as though she had finally realized the threat the town was to her. She ran up the steps and saw bridge, leading to a bath house. A train ran noisily under the bridge. The smell fo salt water was overpowering, yet. . .soothing at the same time. She stood there admiring the bridge where her adventure had started and where she had first met the boy. But surely he had grown up somehow even though he was a spirit. _'Immortal spirit'_ She stopped at the edge of the bridge and took a deep breath. The woman walked across the bridge, her heart pounding and her pulse racing. The bath house ahead was quiet and still, except for the smoke rising from the boiler room.

Chihiro, for that was the woman's name, walked up to a small trap door and crawled through for she was no longer as small as she used to be. She walked down the flight of stairs that led to the boiler room. She opened the door quietly and slipped through. Chihiro eased the door to snap shut quietly. She walked on to a door way that lead to the boiler room. There she heard voices and little squeaks. She smiled brightly and peeked inside the room.

Inside was a spider-like man grinding herbs in the little boat-like-bowl in front of him. He was sitting and working on a high stage. "Faster you sootballs," the man yelled. Tiny, angry squeaks were heard from little dots of black on the floor. Some of them were carrying rocks and others were getting more rocks. They all threw the rocks into a fire that provided warmth upstairs.

Chihiro revealed herself and stood by the man. "Kamaji?" the man named Kamaji grunted and continued to work. The sootballs, however, recognized her and dropped their rocks and rush over to her. They all crowded around her feet and some were jumping while she was giggling at their reaction. "Get back to work!" Kamaji yelled. He had not yet turned his head to look at her.

"Don't tell me you don't know me Kamaji," Chihiro said teasingly. By now, the sootballs were standing still and watching him. After a few moments of silence, kamaji stooped what he was doing and turned his head slowly in her direction. Chihiro got a good look at his face then. The man was a little on the bald side and had a bushy white beard. He also wore thin, round glasses. She stood there smiling softly and waiting. Kamaji looked at her, squinting his eyes and trying to figure out who this woman was. He felt like he knew her from some time ago. Kamaji looked at her and as he was about to give up, he looked into those familiar hazel eyes.

"Sen?" he whispered. Chihiro looked down, but she was still smiling. "That was my name, yes," she answered. "But that was not my real and true name. I go by the name of Chihiro now. This is the same name that Yubaba took from me and now I say to you. Please call me by my true name and not the one Yubaba bestowed on me." She looked up to find Kamaji looking down with amazement in his eyes.

"Why have you come back?" he asked her. Chihiro took a deep breath and said softly, "I don't belong in that world anymore. Not since my stay here. I found that I miss this place. I. . .I miss everyone and this world. I belong here, in this world, for in the other world I have no purpose to fulfill except to fulfill my parents' dream. Here, however, I have no purpose to fulfill except my own."

Kamaji smiled at her, "You have truly grown up, Chihiro. You have grown from a clumsy child," at this Chihiro pulled a face, "into a graceful woman. I am truly proud of you. How long has it been since we last met?"

"Eleven years," she answered. "But I must know what has happened since I've left. As for now," she turned to the sootballs, "you have to get back to work. I must say, you guys have not changed the least."

Chihiro walked to a side of the room and removed her shoes for one side was cement while the other was hardwood floor. She sat down on the hardwood floor and talked to Kamaji as he worked.

Hours stretched on as they continued talking. 'Yubaba has changed a lot," he said, "but I have an idea that it is not Yubaba, but her sister Zeniba. You see, when you left, Yubaba was upset that a human, such as yourself, could beat her at her own trick. So she locked herself in her room, where even Haku himself, could not have entered. The, early in the mourning, Haku said that he saw a flash of light from outside, when he was flying of course, coming from her room. So he went up to knock, only to find her perfectly okay except for her attitude. He said she was nicer and that he thought it was Zeniba. After he said this to me, he got quiet and left. Rin, on the other hand, never changed. She still has a temper, yet. . .she is not that easy to anger anymore."

Chihiro sighed, "So much has changed, yet it all feels the same."

"Kamaji! Dinner!" a voice yelled from behind a small door. Chihiro gasped and said, "Please don't tell anyone I'm here yet." Kamaji was about to ask why, but thought better of it and shut his mouth. He nodded and she smiled at him, hiding behind the stage.

The door slid open and a woman with long brown hair that was tied in the middle with a ribbon crawled through. "Uh! What reeks in here Kamaji? I haven't smelled this since Sen came here." kamaji answered her, "You are imagining things Rin. Now what do have for me?" Rin opened the basket she carried with her to reveal a bowl of rice and large fried shrimp. She then moved to the sootballs and fed them their food.

"Is that Rin?" Chihiro whispered to Kamaji. He nodded his head while the woman looked at him weirdly. "What or who are you nodding at Boiler Man?" she asked him. Chihiro took a deep breath, "He was nodding at me, Rin." She stepped to look at the other woman. The woman was wearing the worker's clothes that consisted of pink clam diggers, pink long sleeve shirt, and flat pink shoes. The woman looked at her shocked. "Sen?" "At least **_someone_** remembered me," Chihiro said to Kamaji. He shrugged his shoulders.

Chihiro gave Rin a watery smile as her eyes filled with tears. She nodded quickly and said, "My real name is Chihiro." Rin placed her basket next to her and opened her arms to hug Chihiro. And as Chihiro stepped forward, Rin slapped her on the side of her head lightly, although it still throbbed a bit.

"Why did you come back you dope!" Rin said loudly. Chihiro was about to answer when Rin stopped her with a big hug. "I miss you so much." "I missed you too Rin," Chihiro said back. "Why are you back anyway?" Rin asked her once she let go of Chihiro. At this, Chihiro looked away. "I. . .have my own reasons." Rin sighed and nodded. "What are you going to do now? No one knows you're here."

Chihiro paused before answering, "I was going to see Yubaba first." Kamaji said, "Rin, go and bring her to Yubaba." She nodded and made a motion to follow.

The way up to Yubaba's place was quiet and tense. The elevator stopped on the top floor and opened. "Thank you, Rin," Chihiro said to her. Rin nodded as she stepped off. The elevator's doors closed, leaving Chihiro alone in the hallway. She walked up to the gigantic doors and knocked.

"Who is it!" a sharp voice demanded. "It's me. . .Chihiro Granny," Chihiro answered softly. The multiple doors swung and she walked quietly through the hall. Her shoes were making soft noises that seemed to echo in the empty hall. She came upon a large comfortable room where a small woman was sitting at the desk. The old woman was wearing a blue dress and white hair that was tied into a bun. Her face had many wrinkles, but she seemed pleasant enough.

"Chihiro! How good it is to see you again!" the woman said cheerfully.

"Hello Granny! Or should I say. . .Zeniba?" Chihiro teased. "Pah!" Granny answered back angrily, "That twin sister of mine was mean and on should know her. I sent her away for along trip and rid her of her powers as well. Even she doesn't know where she is. But I must ask, why are you back?"

Chihiro frowned, "Something in me. . .changed when I returned to the other world." Granny leaned forward intently, "Go on." Chihiro sighed, "I can't explain it, but I can show you." The old woman nodded her approval. Chihiro closed her eyes and held out her hand. A pen on Granny's desk floated up and sailed to Chihiro's hand. It stopped right above her hand and stayed floating in mid-air. Granny smiled.

"My dear granddaughter," she said, "you have been blessed with the gift of magic. The spirit world has accepted you. This is the greatest gift that this world could grant you. You should be happy." Chihiro opened her eyes and made the pen float back to the desk, where it landed on the desk quietly.

"I don't know what to feel Granny," Chihiro said softly, "I have other gifts, too. The abilities are far more. . .powerful than I imagined. I can not control them in the other world, but here. . .is different. I understand what I can do, and what y limits are. However, I still need some guidance and I return now for your help. I know that my parents won't understand my situation, but I was hoping you can."

"What are your abilities Chihiro?" Granny asked curiously.

"I have the gift of moving things with my mind, and the gift of foresight. The gift to change things within my own imagination, the gift of . . .healing. I can take a person's pain away, and create pain. I can probe into someone's mind, but this is a gift I do not use often for invasion of privacy. I am a Shifter. And I have the gift of spells." Chihiro answered in the same soft voice. Granny closed her eyes and nodded.

"The spirit world has granted you more abilities than I thought. You need more guidance than you think," Granny said. "Does anyone know you're abilities?" Chihiro shook her head. "Does anyone know you're here?" Chihiro nodded, "Kamaji and Rin." Granny opened her eyes and smiled, "Come now. You must be hungry. You can stay here Granddaughter and you need new clothes." Chihiro smiled, "Where's No-Face and Baby?"

"No-Face chose to stay in my cabin and Baby went with his mother," Granny answered kindly. Granny led the way to large dinning room where dinner was being served.

Dinner was cheerful and satisfying. Chihiro was happy and ful when she went to sleep. _'I guess that this is the first step to my new life. I'm back to the beginning.'_

The next mourning, Chihiro woke up because of the sunlight streaming through the window. She sat up and saw that there were a pile of clothes on the foot of her bed. Chihiro saw a note attached on top and read it,

_**Dear Granddaughter,**_

_**I must leave today because of business. I am truly sorry for not being here on your first day back. Please forgive you grandmother. You may wander around the bath hose if you please or stay up here for the day. I will not return until late tonight so eat dinner before me and don't wait up. I do, however, have a surprise for you. I have decided that you will have a teacher for your lessons today since, or course, I will not be there. You will be pleased with who I chose. Meet your teacher at the bridge at promptly 2 p.m.. I have placed a watch (the time is based on the spirit world's time) and the alarm will ring at exactly 2. So don't be late!**_

_**Your Grandmother**_

_**(P.S. - These clothes, I heard, are famous in your world. I felt that you would be more comfortable in these clothes than worker's clothes. Shoes are next to your old ones.) **_

Chihiro looked at the clothes. Granny had chosen a simple black skirt, white top, and a jean jacket. She looked at the side of the bed and saw black shoes that were the same exact style as her old ones. Chihiro smiled, '_Granny sure has a good taste in clothing.'_

After breakfast, she sat down in Granny's library and started to read the books. By 1:45 p.m. rolled around, Chihiro was bored. She looked at the watch and decided to go down to the bridge early. She carefully avoided the workers and stood at one side of the bridge. She leaned on the railing, letting the sun warm her and the cool sea breeze blow through her hair. She didn't remember how long she stood there, but she felt someone entering her mind. She quickly fought the other person's mind. The other mind retreated quickly.

Chihiro felt someone approaching and ignored the person. Only when she felt the person reach out did she react. She turned around and put her hand out, with her palm facing the person. Her palm glowed to a brilliant shade of white.

The person sailed about 5 feet away from her, landing on his feet. When he looked up, Chihiro recognized him immediately.

"Haku."

TBC

A/N: Please review!


	2. Reasons and Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or anything that relates to it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **EmiRay** - Thanks for the review

**44dreammaster -**Thank you for the review

**mewgirlfreak - **Thank you for the review

Chapter 2: Reasons and Lessons

"Haku."

"Chihiro."

Chihiro stared at the man before her. He had changed a lot through all these past years. He was taller than her 5'7, so he must be about 6 feet or even more. His colored hair was exactly the same. His shoulders were broader and he was more muscular. The only thing that didn't change was his eyes. They were still the same intense color.

"Why are you here, Chihiro?" Haku asked her. She looked at him suspiciously. "Did Granny not tell you?" she snapped at him. Haku smiled, "You've changed a lot since we last met. If I could remember, you would have been too scared to talk to me like that. And no, Zeniba did not tell me anything." Chihiro raised an eyebrow, "You know that she's not Yubaba?" Haku nodded, "Come. Zeniba said that we have a lot to talk about. I believe you still know how to ride a dragon?" Chihiro smiled.

"Just picture the place in your mind and I'll be there." Haku looked at her intently and when she entered his mind, he completely closed off. "Just trust me on this," she said to him. He nodded and let her enter his mind. She found the place that he was taking her to and placed the information in her own mind. She retreated back into her own mind, as he transformed back into a dragon. She closed her eyes and plucked out the information again.

A few moments later, when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a large clearing in the middle of what looked like a forest. Chihiro heard the sound of water and when she looked past some of the trees, she found a small waterfall. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see Haku landing. He went back to his human form and looked at her surprised. "What kind of magic did you just do?" he asked her.

"Among the secrets that I have been hiding," she said, "I am also a Shifter." "Before we start anything," Haku said, "I must know why you're back." She hesitated.

"I guess you deserve that much," Chihiro answered carefully. "After I came out of the tunnel, the first two years of my life was normal enough. My . . . powers did not reveal themselves to me yet. On my 16th birthday, something unimaginable happened. As I was celebrating with my friends and family, I fainted with no apparent reason. I was healthy throughout the day, until my party came around. The weird part was, I fainted right at 6 o'clock in the human world." At this point in her story, Haku had stopped her with a question.

"Do you remember what time it was when we first met on the bridge?" Chihiro turned to him confused and a bit annoyed, "No, are you kidding me? I was more concerned about my parents then the stupid time!" Haku smiled, "Okay. Then do you remember what day it was?" She nodded. "It was my birthday." Haku smiled brighter, "You met me at exactly 6 o'clock in human time, on your birthday." Chihiro looked at him for a moment, shocked, "You're kidding me!" Haku lost his smile and shook his head. "Wow," she whispered. "So, can you continue your story?" Haku asked her. She nodded.

"So anyway, I remembered hearing a different voice every time, giving me a gift. Then the voices started again and again. I woke up to see everyone over me, trying to get me to wake. The next day, I wanted to test out my new abilities. I . . . couldn't control them like I did today at you. And let me apologize, I am so sorry I pushed you. I panicked. Like I said, I couldn't control my powers in the other realm, like I do in this realm. So in short, I came back for some guidance in my powers. So here I am, sitting and talking to you."

Haku stayed quiet after she was finished and only the sound of the waterfall could be heard. "What do you mean by 'test out'?" he asked her. At this, Chihiro looked up and smiled at him. I taught myself how to fight with magic, scry, spells, and other things that could be handy if I need them. I also learned how to fist fight and weaponry." He looked at her sharply, "You taught yourself how to fight with magic?" She nodded and he smiled slightly. Haku stood up and walked a few feet away from her. He turned around to face her and stretched one of his arms out, with his palm facing up. He seemed to concentrate as a sheathed sword appeared. The sheath was a dark blue with white thin spirals from the wide end to the thin end. The hilt of the sword was simple yet elegant, which was made possible by the white, round stone on the top of the hilt. "Choose your weapon and fight me," Haku said sharply. He quickly got into a stance.

Chihiro looked at him and got up. She took off her jacket and threw it to the ground. She turned and faced him, stretching out her arm like he did just moments before. Her sword appeared more quickly than his and the sheath was made of a forest green color. The hilt was made to fit her grip and a round diamond was set at the top of the hilt. Haku's eyes sharpen. "I also learned how to forged swords out of magic," Chihiro smirked. "Whoever lands the first wound wins. Ready?" Haku asked her. She nodded although none of them moved.

They stood like this, watching each other, Haku in his stance and Chihiro's sheath and sword gripped loosely in her right hand. The two suddenly lost patience and charged at each other at the same time. The two sheaths clashed as none drew their swords. They stared at each other before springing apart a short moment later. Haku threw his sword and threw his sheath to the side. Chihiro's smirk grew more sinister as she did the same. She stood with her left foot in front and her right in behind. Her right hand held her sword above her head with the tip pointing at Haku. Chihiro's left arm was raised with her palm facing up. Her sword shined brightly in the sunlight, producing a bright glare.

Haku charged at her with both hands holding the sword with both hands. He brought the sword down dangerously. She blocked with her sword and kicked him in the stomach with her foot. He stumbled back a few steps as she executed a back flip. This time, Chihiro ran at him slashing with her sword at his side. He parried, making her lose her balance. He didn't take the opportunity to hit her, but did jump back. She looked at him curiously before realizing what he wanted from her. '_He wants to know how good I am and how much I know,'_ she thought.

She then started to move gracefully and using her sword in complex patterns. Although she didn't land a blow on him, he was amazed at how she moved with her sword and how much she knew. Her foot work was a blur and so was her sword. It seemed as though she was dancing with it. Her moves were flashy, more on appearance than power. Chihiro's agility was great yet she lacked power and defense.

'Fatarium!" Chihiro yelled. Her sword was covered in white flames,vfor that was her magic color, in a matter of seconds except the hilt. Haku looked surprise for a moment before blocking a blow that could've been fatal. She became unstable and took the opportunity. Haku slashed her on the stomach. The wound started from her far right side and ended on far left side. Her whole abdomen was cut open from the cut. Immediately after he had slashed her, Haku knew that the cut was too deep.

Chihiro gasped and let go of her sword. The flames stopped before the sword hit the ground. She fell down with her back to one of the surrounding trees. She was bleeding heavily as she gasped for breath and pain coursing through her body.

Haku dropped his bloody sword and rushed over to her. Unfortunately, he did not have the ability to heal. He cradled the back of her head with his right hand and his pressing down on the wound as Chihiro fought for consciousness. "Chihiro, I'm so sorry," he said emotionally, for once, "Stay awake, Chihiro. Please."

Chihiro was breathing in deep short gasps, while trying to remember the healing words. She pushed his hand aside and using her last bit of strength, she said softly, "En tharay." Her right hand glowed a dull white as she moved her hand over the wound. The cut healed itself immediately and as soon as it did, Chihiro fainted from the blood loss. Haku looked around him and saw that Chihiro's blood surrounded them. He felt disgusted and quickly muttered an incantation to rid them of her blood.

Haku retrieved his and her sword and sheath, holing them in his hand. He then took her jacket and placed it across her shoulders, so she won't be cold when he flew them back to the bath house. Haku then summoned a rope and tied their swords onto his back. He carried her in his arms as he flew them home in his human form.

He got them home to the bath house before 4 that afternoon and luckily no one saw them. Haku found her room and laid her down on the bed. He got her underneath the covers and tucked her in. Haku moved a strand of brown hair out of her face. _'I'm so sorry Chihiro.'_ He then sat on the side of her bed, watching her sleep.

Chihiro woke up the next mourning to an empty room and a sore stomach. She sat up and passed a hand over her stomach, remembering what had happened the other day. _'He must think it was his fault that I fainted on him. I have to talk to Haku.'_ She got out of bed feeling sore all over from the fight. Chihiro went to the bath room and looked in the mirror. She looked horrible with a serious case of bed head and pale from the blood loss. _'I must look like a vampire.'_ She jumped into the shower for a really hot bath.

After she got out in her robe, she found Granny on the bed holding a new set of clothes. It consisted of blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. Chihiro took it from her and thanked her. Granny smiled and pushed her into the bathroom to change. When Chihiro got out, Granny was holding the white top from yesterday that was covered in blood.

"Who did this?" Granny demanded. "It was nothing Granny," Chihiro said quickly. "Tell me the truth right now Chihiro," Granny said dangerously. Chihiro told her quickly and quietly what had happened. Granny's face clouded with even more anger.

'_HAKU!' _Granny's mind screamed. Chihiro winced at the loudness in her mind.

A few short moments later, Haku came flying into the room. He landed in front of Granny, noticing that she was holding the shirt that Chihiro had worn yesterday. '_I must have forgotten to clean her shirt.'_ He glanced around the room and saw Chihro looking worried at the situation.

"I own up to my fault," Haku said. "YOU DARN RIGHT YOU SHOUD!" Granny screamed at him. "I TOLD YOU TO TRAIN MY GRANDDAUGHTER! NOT KILL HER!" She flicked her wrist and sent Haku flying into the back wall about 10 feet up. He fell to the floor with his front facing the ground. Haku groaned and got up slowly. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU GO EVEN NEAR HER! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST IN YOU KOHAKU!" A fireball was launched from her hands and grazed Haku's arm. He gritted his teeth, trying not to hiss at the pain.

"Granny, stop it!" Chihiro pleaded. Granny ignored her and continued to rant, "I SHOULD BANISH YOU FROM THE BATH HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" She was forming an even bigger sphere of fire and was intending on not to miss this time. "Granny, quit it!" Chihiro yelled at her. Granny ignored her again and released the fire.

"ROHIRIUM!"

A translucent sphere of white covered part of the room. It absorbed the fire and there was nothing left. Chihiro was found standing in front of Haku, shielding them both with her magic. Chihiro was panting hard as though she had run a mile.

"Granny," she said softly, "I'm okay. I'm standing right here. Haku didn't do it on purpose. It was just an accident. It was because of Haku that I got back. Please stop and forgive him, for I already did."

Granny stood there, panting from the loss of energy. She looked at them and left the room, leaving Haku and Chihiro alone.

As soon as Granny's footsteps faded away, Chihiro's weak knees gave way. Haku caught her before she hit the ground.

"I guess that took more energy than I thought," Chihiro said weakly. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. "You shouldn't have done that," he said firmly. "Why shouldn't I?" she snapped back, "You want me to stand on the sidelines and watch you get killed?" He hesitated before answering, "I don't deserve your forgiveness." Chihiro sighed, "We both know that it was a slight of hand. There's nothing to worry about. And besides, are we in the spirit world or not?" Haku nodded, "True. But you're only human, not a spirit." Chihiro smiled.

"Now there you're wrong. The spirit world has accepted me as one of there own. Which means that I'm a spirit, not a human." She sighed again and looked at his arm. "Let me heal that for you." Haku looked at his arm where Granny had burned it a bit and shook hi head. "No you're too weak. And besides, dragons heal faster than normal spirits." Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Will you stop acting so sexist against women for once? Just because we're women doesn't mean that there couldn't be a possible chance that I'm better than you. So could you please let go of this thought, 'cause you're really driving me insane. And to answer you're unspoken question, I'll draw my strength from you. Just open your mind and let me invade."

She grabbed his arm, making him wince. "Imagine trying to hide that from the staff." Chihiro took hold of his hand and opened his palm. She placed her hand so they were touching palm to palm. She entered his mind and said the healing words, "Noctu enverituim tharay." Her palm glowed a bright white and transferred from her hand to his. The glow went up his arm and around his body. She was concentrating intently, healing every wound there was. She broke off their connection a few moments later and retreated from his mind. He felt better, even though he felt a drain from his energy. "Thanks," he said to her. "I healed that cold of yours that was going to happen soon, too," she answered back. "You really shouldn't have flew through a storm like that." He shrugged his shoulders, "Let me thank you by making you your breakfast."

"You sure you can cook, dragon?" she teased him. He pulled a face at which she laughed at. "You stay and rest while I'll make breakfast." She nodded at him gratefully and settled back into the pillows. Haku brushed back a piece of her hair, "Thank you." She smiled at him, "My pleasure.'

Chihiro didn't remember when she fell asleep, but she was shaken awake by Haku, holding breakfast on a tray. "Wake up lazy," he teased her back. She frowned and sat up, "Since when did you learn how to show emotion?" He gave her a smile, "A long time ago." She shook her head, "Thanks for the food. But if you try to poison me, you're gonna be sorry you ever lived."

"Who said 'trying'?" he asked her confused. Her eyes sharpened and threw a pillow at him as he laughed joyfully. "Where are you going?" she asked him. Haku turned around, "I have to take care of the staff remember?" Chihiro nodded, "Meet me downstairs in the boiler room for lunch." Haku hesitated. _'Should I tell her what happened when she was gone? Surely Kamaji or Rin didn't tell her anything. I have to tell her sooner or later anyway.' _Haku nodded, "I'll meet you there." He left the room, leaving Chihiro frowning, _'I felt like he was worried about something.'_

She heard the multiple doors closed and jumped out of bed. She took the tray into the kitchen and stated to cook lunch for everyone.

Chihiro was finished by 11 o'clock and started down to the boiler room. _'Haku,'_ she thought.

'_Yes?'_

'_Could you call Rin to meet me downstairs, too? Don't tell her that I contacted you with magic though. Tell her that you forgot to tell her.'_

'_. . . she said yes. I thought you were suppose to be eating and resting?'_

'_I gave up and wanted to see everyone. And besides, that is the most boring thing you can do right now. I'll meet you downstairs soon.'_

'_Yeah, likewise.'_

She cut off the connection and shifted downstairs, outside the little door. She opened the door to find Rin talking with Kamaji. "So why did you call us down here?" Rin asked her. Chihro smiled and pulled out a large basket from behind her. The other two breathed in the aroma and Rin jumped at her for the basket. Kamaji reached out just in time to save Chihiro from a terrible collision. "Let me go Boiler Man!" Rin said loudly. Kamaji shook his head, "Not until you think before you jump at the basket." Rin made a small noise and settled down.

Chihro opened the basket to reveal large bowls of rice and dim sum of every kind she could think of. Drool hung from Rin's mouth as she struggled to get out of Kamaji's grasp. "Let me at her!" Rin said loudly. "Calm down Rin!" Chihiro said laughing, "You'll get to eat in a few moments." She passed around the bowls and the basket that held the dim sum. About ten minutes passed before the small door opened to reveal Haku crawling through. "Hi." Rin nodded before resuming to stuff her face. Chihiro sighed and turned around. "Hi! Come and eat lunch with us." Haku stopped her, "There's someone I'd like you to meet first."

Rin stopped and placed her bowl down, "We shouldn't be here, Haku. Not here, not now." Kamaji agreed with her, "this is between you, Chihiro, and Kira."

Chihiro looked at him puzzled, "Who is Kira?" Haku cleared his throat, making her turn to him. A woman appeared by his side a short moment later.

"Chihiro, this is Kira . . . my mate," Haku said, looking at the woman next to him.

TBC

Meanings:

Fatarium: Fire

En tharay: Be healed

Noctu enverituim tharay: Let everything heal

A/N: Who is this 'Kira' and how is she important to Haku? How did they meet and does Haku love Chihiro? Find out in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how you think of the story so far!


	3. Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything that relates to the movie

**Thank You to: CxHforever (don't worry, CxH will be together soon)**

Chapter 3: Extra News!

Chihiro sat there with her mouth opened slightly. "Did you just say mate?" Coheir asked him carefully. Haku nodded. Kira was beautiful . . . to Chihiro's opinion. Long golden hair was followed by deep blue eyes. She was wearing a snowy white kimono and a black fan was held in her hand. Coheir got up and bowed to her, in which the woman did return. "It's very nice to finally meet a human," Kira said softly. "It's very nice to meet you, Kira," Coheir answered back. "Please, join us in some lunch." Kira smiled at her and took a seat. Haku sat next to her.

"Can you tell me when you two first met?' Coheir asked politely. Kira looked down in embarrassment, "We met on the bridge in front of the bath house." Coheir smiled, "how long have you to been together?" Haku answered her, "For about three years now." Rin cleared her throat, "Let's eat all of the food that Coheir has so graciously provided us." Kamaji agreed.

After about two hours of swapping stories and laughter, Coheir had had enough. "Well, I have to go up to Yubaba's for a while. You guys can finish the lunch and bring the basket up later, okay? It belongs to Yubaba." Rin nodded. "It was nice meeting you!" Kira said loudly to Coheir. _'And good riddance.'_ Coheir stopped and looked behind her. The thought had just popped into her head and she wants to know who said it. She saw Haku stiffen up and Rin glaring at Kira. Kamaji was adjusting his glasses. Coheir was going to ask them but decided against it. '_I have to get out of here.'_

Coheir opened the small door and crawled through. Only then did she let her true emotions show. She took a deep breath and shifted back to her room. Her elegant eyes turned to a dull color of brown. A tear fell down from her eyes and was followed by another and another. Soon she was crying and she fell against the door frame, crying. After a few hours of crying, she went to her bed and started crying in the pillows. Coheir soon fell asleep. As soon as she did, Granny appeared in the door way, looking at her sadly. Granny took a deep breath and with a heavy heart, went to her bedroom.

When Coheir opened her eyes, she saw the orange mourning sky rising. Coheir got up and headed for a really hot shower to start her mourning. When she emerged, she called upon her training clothes which consisted of black loose sweat pants, and a red tank top. Coheir got dressed and summoned a pair of flat black shoes. She then shifted to the clearing she just went a few days again, leaving a note for Granny, explaining where she would be.

Again she summoned her sword and started practicing. Coheir remembered a small piece of music that she used to practice with and began moving to the beat. Coheir closed her eyes and let her magical senses kick in. She moved her sword and feet to the rhythm in her head. She started slow and then increased her pace. Soon, her footwork was a blur and her sword whistling in the air with every cut, stab, and slash. Her moves were graceful and she slid into every stance easily.

Suddenly, someone clashed swords with her in the middle of her practice. She smiled as she recognized the presence as whom she identified as a male. The guy had a dark green aura, which to her was comforting and soothing, yet at the same time, threatening. Coheir started fighting with her eyes close, for she knew his methods well enough to be blind and fight him as well. She lost her concentration and her sword was knocked out of her hand. She felt the cold tip of the other sword at her neck. She held her hands up in surrender.

"You know I should kill you for not saying good-bye," a deep, warm, rich voice said to her, which she immediately recognized. "I could," she answered him, "but if I did, you would have told my parents, wouldn't you . . . Jonathan?"

(A/N: How many of you thought it was Haku? Come on people, be truthful here. I know that at least one of you thought it was Haku. J )

The male chuckled and said, "Very true, but you don't know how much your parents miss you." Coheir opened her eyes and looked at the man before her. He was probably the opposite of Haku with his brown hair and amber eyes. Jonathan was about 6'2 and was shorter than Haku. He was older than Haku and herself by about 4 years. She retrieved her sword with a bit of magic and did her sheath. "I was practicing well enough without you interfering," she said with annoyance. "You know you miss training with me," he teased her. Coheir rolled her eyes, "I gotta get back to the bath house, you coming or what?" Jonathan laughed, "You were always the best at avoiding questions. But yeah, I'm coming with you. I have to know what made you come back after 11 years." Again, she rolled her eyes as he shifted away.

Another thing why she liked Jonathan was that he was Shifter like her. He could understand her 'cause he was going through the same things as well. _'I could relate to him and not Haku.'_ She blinked at this thought. '_I never thought of Haku like that. I love him, but . . . he loves Kira. Maybe I should move on like he already did.'_

'_Hey! Are you coming or what, Chi? '_Jonathan asked her mentally. She shook her head to clear out her thoughts.

'_Yeah, I'll be right there!'_

She shifted to where Jonathan was and found that he was on the bridge looking out toward the sea. "Finally! I thought that I was going to die of old age here!" Coheir giggled, "You sound like a girl like that. And it wasn't that long. Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." She grabbed his hand and led the way inside through the main entrance. He squeezed her hand when he felt her feelings of apprehension going through her. She looked up at him gratefully and led the way in.

He smiled and walked in with her. The workers stared and some recognized her as well. She smiled at them, relieved that she didn't have to hide her presence any more. She felt a brief brush of Granny's mind to hers. It was a warning. Coheir turned around to find Haku just entering the room. "What is all of this fuss about. Get back to work!" he ordered. Haku looked at her and his eyes slanted, looking at the person next to her. "Yubaba wants to see you. Don't make her wait." He walked away without a second look. Coheir sent Jonathan a picture of her room and told him to shift. He looked at her strangely but shifted anyway.

Coheir huffed and followed the direction of were Haku had walked away. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty entertaining room for the guests. His face registered surprise before it changed to his cold attitude. She slammed the screen shut and whirled around with anger written all over her face. He cut her off before she had a chance to say anything."What do you want?" he asked her coldly. She took a deep breath, trying to suppress her anger. "You have no right to be so cold to Jonathan," she said to him. "He has no right to be here," Haku answered back, still in the calm, yet cold, voice. Coheir groaned, "He has every right to be here. He's my cousin and he thinks it's his responsibility to protect me every since a few years ago."

Haku looked at her sharply, "What happened a few years ago?" She looked at him angrily, "It has nothing to do with you. I still expect you to be nice to Jonathan for me. He's like a brother to me." Haku scoffed, "What makes you think you can order me around? You are nothing then a mere human." Coheir saw red.

She held her palm out, facing him and he was suddenly thrown to the wall. He tried moving, but it felt like as though gravity was increasing the pull on him. She walked toward angrily and slowly, with her palm glowing a brilliant white. "I am more than just a 'mere human," she whispered dangerously, "You have no idea how powerful I am and how I could kill you without uttering a single word. Do **not** test my patience." She shifted and after a few moments did the spell wear off of him. He slowly slid down to the floor with a small smirk on his face. _'She definitely has some anger issues, but she is powerful.'_

Coheir appeared in front of Granny who was presently talking to Jonathan in Chihiro's bedroom. "Ah, Coheir, there you are. What's wrong, dear?" She saw that Coheir was looking worn and drawn. Coheir shook her head and attempted to smile at them. "Nothing's wrong. Just a few misunderstandings between some people." Jonathan looked at her curiously.

'_You yelled at him didn't you?"_

'_He deserves it.'_

"Haku said you need to see me," she said. Granny and Jonathan noticed that she had nearly spitted at the name '_Haku'_. "Oh, dear," Granny sighed. Jonathan rubbed his temple, "What did you do to him now?" Coheir looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean by 'now'?" "Zeniba has graciously told me what had happened when you came back," Jonathan explained. This time, it was Coheir who sighed. "I can't believe how cold and stupid that dragon could act. I mean, goodness, would It hurt to show a bit of emotion sometimes? If he was any more stiff, you would think that he's a statue or something."

Jonathan laughed, "You have a nice way of describing him, Coheir." She shrugged and flopped down on the bed, "So what's the deal on Kira and Haku, Granny?" Granny smiled, "My sister had set them up before I came back. She wanted someone else to control, I guess. I can never guess my sister's intentions. I do, however, know that Haku does not love her and she does not love him." Coheir acted like she didn't care, which got Jonathan smiling. "We both know that you care for this piece of news, Chi," he said to her. "Now stop pretending and really tell us how you feel." Coheir pouted, "Why should I tell you anything? After all, you said that you were going to kill me during practice."

Jonathan thought about this for a moment, "Good point. But I think that you owe Zeniba an answer." Granny laughed delightedly, "Smart thinking Jonathan. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you two were dating." Coheir sat up from the bed, pretending to gag. "That is absolutely disgusting, Granny!" Coheir exclaimed. Jonathan laughed, "Besides, I'm already married." He held up his left hand where a gold ring rested. Granny smiled at him. "Well congradulation, Jonathan. Come Chihiro, help me to cook lunch." Chihiro sighed and got up slowly. "Fine."

After a few uneventful hours of lunch and talking, Haku suddenly showed up. Chihiro turned her head away and started running her hand through her hair nervously. Jonathan noticed and a small smirk crossed his face.

'_What did you do to him?'_

' _. . . I kinda used magic to hold him to the wall, making him hover a few feet off the wall. And I kinda threatened him.'_

Jonathan laughed out loud, making Chihiro smack him across the head. Haku glanced at them and a small smirk crossed his face as well. _'I guess she told him.'_ He cleared his throat. "The plans have all been set into motion Zeniba," he said. Granny nodded excitedly, "Good, good." Chihiro was about to strangle Jonathan, who was still laughing his head off, when she heard this. "What plans?" she asked her. Granny turned to her with her eyes shining, "My dear, I have plans to throw you a welcome back party. It will be a formal affair of course, and everyone in the bath house is invited."

Chihiro gaped at her, "W-W-what?" Jonathan laughter increased. She turned to him angrily and made a zipping motion. His laughter was cut short and his mouth was zipped shut. He then made a zipping motion and his mouth was unzipped. "You really didn't have to do that to me," he complained. Chihiro shook her head and looked back at Granny. "What were you saying?"

"There will be a ball held in your honor. You may have a date if you wish," Granny said smiling. Chihiro looked uncomfortable for a moment until Haku broke in. "Only the staff is invited." She looked down and sighed. "Fine, but as long as Jonathan can come." Haku nodded once. She looked at him strangely before finally blurting it out, "Are you and Kira going to be there?" Jonathan smacked his forehead.

'_Smooth move Chihiro.'_

Haku's smirk grew wider, "Kira has to go to her love, but yes, I will be there." Chihiro blinked at him, "Kira's 'love'?" Haku nodded, "She loves the guy she's meeting with." Again she just blinked at him, "You're okay with this?" Again, Haku nodded, "She loves someone else . . . and so do I." His revelation hit her hard. '_Who does he love!'_

The group froze and Jonathan coughed.

'_Chihiro . . . everyone heard that.'_

She blushed and looked away. Granny cleared her throat loudly, "Well, then. Jonathan, would you please help me put these dishes into the sink and help me wash them, too?" Chihiro looked at her hurriedly, knowing her plan. Jonathan smiled and decided to go along. "Sure thing, Zeniba." He got up and almost laughed again as he saw the look that Chihiro sent him.

Soon, Zeniba and Jonathan left Haku and Chihiro alone. She fidgeted in the seat until he sat down next to her. She was afraid to look him in the eye. The silence stretched on until she broke it. "I am really sorry for what happened downstairs," she blurted out. Haku chuckled softly. "I always knew that you could stand up to anyone, including me," he said. She pursed her lips, "And just what do you mean by that?" He didn't answer her question, but looked her in the eye. "Would you go to the ball with me?" he asked her softly.

Chihiro was taken aback. She probably looked at him for minutes, trying to over come her shock. She swallowed, "Yes, I will go to the ball with you."

TBC

A/N: How do you guys like it? Reviews would be much appreciated.


	4. The Bell of the Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

Thank you to: rock kills (thx 4 the review! u rock!)

Chapter 4: The Bell of the Ball

"What did I do, Jonathan?" Chihiro groaned. She shoved her face into the pillow. The two were currently in her room, discussing what had happened in the dining room.

Jonathan laughed, "Don't lie to me, Chihiro. You don't regret saying yes to him. You **_wanted_** him to ask you. Besides, you still love him." Chihiro lifted her head to gasp at him. "I do not!" she said hotly. Jonathan shook his head, "You are so in denial, Chi. Even Zeniba said that. Just admit that you love him." Chihiro was silent for a moment before she changed the subject. "What am I going to wear?" She rolled over to her back on the bed. She scooted over and Jonathan flopped on the bed beside her. "He really does love you," he stated. Chihiro sighed, "For some strange reason, I can't believe that." "But he really does," Jonathan argued, "Why else do you think he asked you to the ball. He loves you Chihiro. Learn to accept it and let your feelings go."

Chihiro closed her eyes, "I guess I'm going to have to find or make a dress." Jonathan smiled and got up from the bed. "Now that's the spirit! Now go and find your dress since the ball is only 3 days away." Chihiro's eyes snapped open, "WHAT!" Jonathan laughed and shifted away, his image fading. Chihiro quickly got up and thought of colors, fabric, make-up, and jewelry.

The afternoon of the ball

"Do you know what she is going to wear?" Granny asked Haku. He shook his head, "I haven't talked to her since the afternoon that I asked her. I haven't even seen her since." This time, Granny shook her head, "She hasn't told anyone. I was hoping she would have told you." Haku got up from the table he was sitting with Granny, "I must go and finish the staff work before getting ready for the ball." Granny winked at him, "Look good because we both know that Chihiro will look stunning in whatever she wears." Haku let a small smile show and left her. Granny looked at his retreating back, stunned for a moment. _'Did he just smile!'_

Meanwhile, in Chihiro's room, Chihiro got out of the bath room in her towel after a shower. She plugged in the curling iron, waiting it to heat up. She placed out her make-up and jewelry for the night. Chihiro then looked at the dress on her bed and smiled. _'I hope that tonight is a night to remember.'_

The night of the ball

"Chihiro, are you ready?" Jonathan called to her from outside of her door. "Just a minute!" Chihiro yelled back. She finished putting on earrings and looked at herself in the mirror. She tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear and tried to smile despite her nerves. Chihiro walked to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door to find Jonathan leaning against the door frame. He moved back a couple of steps and looked at her from head to toe. "You look beautiful, Chihiro," he said earnestly. She bit her bottom lip nervously, "You think? I thought that the jewelry was a bit muc–" Jonathan cut her off with a shake of his head. "No! You look absolutely stunning. I mean, WOW Chihiro. I never saw you in anything else except jeans and a T-shirt. This is a huge difference and you look fantastic." He offer her his arm and she took his offer with a true, bright smile.

"Haku said that he'll meet you in the ball room," Jonathan answered her unasked question when she looked around the room for him. Her smile lost a bit of its shine, but she nodded her thanks. Granny had converted the lower floor ro the model of the old fashioned ball rooms in the human world. A huge staircase was the entrance to the room and a spirit announced the person entering.

"Are you ready?" Jonathan whispered to her from the side of the staircase. She smiled nervously, "As ready as I'll ever be." Jonathan nodded and walked forward to the spirit and whispered their names. The spirit nodded and motioned for them to stand at the top of the staircase.

"Ms. Chihiro and her cousin, Mr. Jonathan," the spirit said loudly. Haku looked up to the top of the stairs and was stunned at what he saw.

Chihiro was walking down the stairs in a royal blue silkgown. Two thin straps held the dress up. The dress was tight, showing off every single of her curves. At her hips, however, the dress loosened its hold on her and flowed down. A slit was opened on her left leg and stopped a little above her knee so she could walk more comfortably. The dress stopped a bit past her feet so she had to hold on to a side of her dress to keep from falling. Light blue heels were shown on her feet with rhinestones on the straps. Her ears and neck were adorned by beautiful sapphire stones. Her earrings was a long drop of sapphire and a couple of tiny drops were added to a thin gold chain to make her necklace. On her right wrist sat a gold bracelet given to her on her 16th birthday. Her finger were left bare from rings and her hair was let down in curls. She looked nervous, for her eyes were casting looks all over the room. Her pink lips were pursed with nervousness and her walk was short.

The spirits had gone quiet, amazed at her entrance. Haku stood where he was, too shocked by her appearance to move.

Granny greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. 'You look wonderful, Chihiro!" Granny gushed. 'Why didn't you let anyone know what you were going to wear? You look so beautiful in that dress." Rin rushed over, "Wow you dope! I never thought that you would look like this! I can't wait to see Haku's reaction when he sees you up close!" Kamaji soon joined them, "You look absolutely wonder, Chihiro. Come, let us find your date for tonight." Chihiro looked around the room to see that everyone was in their best clothes. The men were in suits and the women in their best dresses. She picked up her dress a little bit and looked for Haku. She found him on the edge of the dance floor. He was wearing a black suit, making him look stunning and sharp as ever. She took a deep breath and walked toward him.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Chihiro," he said softly to her once she had stopped in front of him. Chihiro blushed and looked down at her dress. "The dress isn't very good, but since it was last minute . . . I have to say that this is my best work ever." Haku chuckled softly, "Such modesty, Chihiro." She looked up, ready to say something when his finger on her lips stopped her. He took a few steps back and bowed to her. She looked at him with a surprise smile on her face. He smiled back and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Granny, Rin, Kamaji, and Jonathan watched them from a distance. :Did he really just do that?" Rin asked them when she saw him bow to Chihiro. Granny placed a hand over her heart, "True love has finally shown itself to them." Kamaji nodded in agreement. Jonathan watched as Chihiro slid her hand into his and Haku led her to the dance floor. Ha smiled as he watched the couple. _'She will need his help when the time comes for the greatest battle of all.'_

Chihiro smiled as he placed his hand around her waist and held her hand in his. Her other hand was placed upon his shoulder and waltz music played. The music was soft and flowing. Chihiro confided in Haku, saying that she did not know how to dance the waltz. Haku laughed, "I'll teach you how." Chihiro's smile grew brighter as she noticed his show of emotion. He taught her quickly and she soon was dancing with grace. She glided, twirled, and was even dipped by Haku. Haku was showing more emotion as he continued dancing with her throughout the night.

At one point during the ball, she had excused herself from the table of friends and was currently standing on a balcony in the women's bedroom for workers. She looked at the full moon above the sea and sighed. This was the same balcony where she had sat with Rin after the confrontation with the river spirit 11 years ago. She felt someone behind hr and the person wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him and sighed as he kissed her neck.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked her softly. He had been more open and had gotten close to her throughout the ball. He had even shown some affection in front of her friends, which had set Rin off, asking him a ton of questions why. "I don't know," she answered him truthfully, "For some reason, it feels like this is going to be the last happy get together that we are going to have. I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see everyone together, happy, laughing, and joking around." Haku could feel that she was really worried, bit knows that this is not the whole thing.

"What else?" he pushed her on. She immediately stiffened and was tense. "There is nothing else," she answered back. Haku sighed. "I can feel that you're tense," he told her seriously, "and don't say that there's nothing else. You should know that I know you better then than that. If you want this to work, you have to be truthful to me." The two went silent, only hearing the train pass by. The silence stretched on until Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. "That's just it," she whispered. "I'm afraid that this won't work out." Haku was taken aback and removed his head from her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

She turned around in his arms and looked into his deep eyes. "I'm afraid that this won't work out. What would Kira think when she hears about this? Don't you think that she would be upset? I feel guilty doing this behind her back. And what do you think the staff is thinking right now? With both of us gone? I just really can't deal right now. You already broke my heart once, Haku." He winced at what she meant. "I couldn't handle it if you broke it again. I mean, God! What do you think my parents are thinking right now? I left without an explanation. I just vanished off the face of the Earth. I don't even know what they would be thinking. That their only daughter was kidnapped or did she run away? And if she did run away, what did we do to make her run?"

Haku looked at her with a blank face. He loosened his hold on her, but grabbed her hand. His other hand cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb that started to fall down from her eyes. "Kira was the one who told me to ask you to the ball," Haku told her softly. "She knows that I love her. Kira already found someone else who really loves her. I call her my mate because the women spirit kept throwing themselves at me." Chihiro was so shocked that she stopped crying and looked up at him in disbelief. "I'm not joking. I once had this spirit ask me to marry her! I had enough, so I asked my cousin, Kira, to pretend to be my mate. She said yes and . . . here we are. And as for the staff, you know that they need a piece of gossip once in a while or they'll make something up that is totally untrue. At least this way, they would have some fact and not all lies. With you parents . . . I have no idea what to say, but this: Your family is right here, in the spirit world. And that you haven't told me why you left that world."

Chihiro shook her head, "I'll tell you when I'm ready." Haku smiled, "I expect no more then that. I don't want to push you." He hugged her and she hugged him back, smiling.

"Where are those two?" Rin asked the whole table. "I don't know," Jonathan answered her. Truthfully, Jonathan had checked in with Chihiro and found that she was busy opening up and talking to Haku. "There they are," Kamaji pointed with one of his hands at a side door. Chihiro walked in with Haku's arm around her waist. Rin's eyes popped out as she saw the sign of affection. Chihiro walked up to them with a smile on her face. She took her glass and lightly tapped it with her fork, making a tinkling noise. The people quieted down and looked at her. She cleared her throat and smiled nervously at them. Beside her, Haku took her hand and squeezed it.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight," Chihiro said, "I am very grateful for all of you to show up at such a short notice. There are a few things that I would like to say before I can say that this ball is over and you can retire." She paused for a suspenseful moment. "I have magic, given to me from the spirit world." The spirits broke out murmuring. "Before you can say anything," Chihiro continued, "I can show you." She passed her hand over the next table and a bunch of roses appeared. "Second, I am now a spirit. This world has granted me this or a reason and I intend to know why." She went silent and Haku moved forward for his confession. "Third," he said loudly, "Kira is not my mate, but my cousin." The gasps of outrage came from the women, but Chihiro's friends' gasps as well. Chihiro looked around the room to find some women stupid enough to bring out mirrors and check on their make-up. She angrily opened her mouth "You women have a lot of nerve."

She scanned the room again and found that one woman even pulled the neck of the dress lower. "I thought women were supposed to respect themselves and not try to be a slut." She shook her head in disgust. "Haku took Kira as his pretend mate because women kept throwing themselves at him. Now, if any of you continue to throw yourself at him . . . you answer to me." Haku looked at with a raised eyebrow.

'_Are you protecting me, Ms. Chihiro?'_

'_Don't talk to me now. I'm on a warpath.'_

He chuckled and sat down next to Jonathan. "Don't you have any respect for yourself! Or for Haku! He's your boss for goodness sake!From now on I better not hear anything about this matter, or else." Haku got up and made a motion with his head to the door. She nodded and followed him out of the ball room.

The guests left with Chihiro's revelation still swimming in their heads.

Chihiro felt uncomfortable after the party and Haku was riding up to Granny's loft with her. "Relax, Chihiro," Haku said gently, "The worst is over . . . I think." She playfully hit his shoulder, "You think?" He smirked and the elevator door opened. She went out first and she followed. Chihiro then led him into Granny's loft and she stopped in front of her bedroom door, facing Haku.

"You still look stunning as ever," he said ever so quietly. She blushed and said, "Thank you . . . for tonight. I have to admit that this was the best party or ball that I have ever been to. Tonight was just . . . amazing. I mean . . . I got to learn how to dance . . . from you!" Haku chuckled. "You're a fast learner." Chihiro smiled, "That's just because I have a great teacher." This time around, Haku blushed. Chihiro's smile grew brighter, "Did you just blush? Did the great Kohaku River Spirit just blush?" Haku's face broke into a soft smile, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

Chihiro then remembered something, "Are we still on for practice for tomorrow?" Haku thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. Where do you want to meet and when?" "Tomorrow mourning, an hour after dawn, near the water fall like last time," Chihiro answered him. Haku nodded. Suddenly, she felt nervous for some reason. "I . . . guess that I have to go." Haku's soft smile came back, "Yeah, good night Chihiro." She smiled back, "Good night Haku. See you in the mourning."

She turned to open her door when she felt Haku's hand on hers. She looked back at him in surprise and felt his other hand on her cheek. Chihiro caught his eye and found herself leaning toward him slowly. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Chihiro felt a shock of electricity racing up and down her spine. He face became flushed and her arms went around his shoulders, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so that she was now his height. Her arms tightened their grip and their kiss was deepened. A few minutes of intense kissing and her arms went loose. Haku set her down on her own feet, feeling her body slide against his own. Their lip-lock was broken and the two opened their eyes. He saw her face was flushed and her lips bruised from the kiss. Her eyes were glazed over and they were shining bright, their color a bit darker than normal.

She looked at him, seeing that his hair was ruffled up by her hands when she was kissing him. His eyes were darker, more intense. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss and her dress slightly wrinkled. Chihiro gave him a small smile, "Good night Haku." He smiled at her, "Good night Chihiro." Haku moved forward and kissed her one last time. They broke away and she opened the door. She turned and closed the door slowly, looking at him once more before closing the door completely.

When the door closed, Haku let a full grin break through and he left the loft. In side her room, Chihiro felt like she was floating on a cloud. She flopped onto the bed and sighed happily. Her lips were still tingling after a few minutes of silence. Jonathan shifted in front of her. He looked at her to see that she had a dreamy look on her face. His face broke into a Cheshire's grin, "You kissed him, didn't you?"

Chihiro sighed dreamily and nodded. Jonathan shook his head and with laughter in his eyes, he shifted back to his room.

TBC

A/N: sings Haku and Chihiro, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! laughs They finally kissed! smiles brightly I love writing this story. The drama, the action, the magic, sighs dreamily the kisses . . . I love this! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST REVIEW! or at least give me some pointers on how the next chapter should go :)


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

'_**Chihiro's dream'**_

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: The Dream

Chihiro fell into a deep sleep after the ball. Her mind opened and she welcomed the rest.

'_**She shivered in the cold, looking out to a majestic river. The river was a dark blue threatening color. Her breathing was in deep gasps as she felt as though she should expect something. A harsh wind blew at her, blowing her hair away and whipping the strands around her face. Inside she felt cold and hollow. She looked down beneath her feet and found that she was standing on top of a balcony made of pure marble. Her feet were bare and she was wearing a strange green dress. It flowed past her feet and was flaring out because of wind. She took a sharp intake of a breath and realized where she was.'**_

"Hey, Chihiro?" Jonathan popped his head into her room. _'Strange, she's not up yet. We have practice with Haku in a few minutes.' _He looked around the room and found Chihiro still sleeping in the bed. Jonathan groaned. _'Probably having a dream about Haku that she doesn't want to let go.'_ He went by her side and shook her shoulders. "Hey, Chihiro, wake up, we have practice with Haku in a few minutes." Jonathan frowned after a few moments after shaking her. _'What's wrong? She's not waking up.'_ He took a deep breath. "CHIHIRO!" he yelled. She still wouldn't move or wake up. His frowned deepened before he decided to cast a spell on her. _'This is getting fishy. Something is definitely up. Then again . . . it couldn't happened again could it? Last time It happened it almost got her killed. Uh-oh.'_

"Chihiro," he said quickly, "Come on girl, snap out of it. We need you right now. They can't take you away from us. You have to wake up now! Haku! Get your dragon ass down here now! Chihiro's life is in danger!"

'**_Her eyes flickered around her watching every movement around her. A flash of lightning came from above her and her fear increased. Her breathing came in short gasps_** **_and she clutched at her chest as she felt her breathing shorten. It felt like her lungs were being squeezed slowly. Just as she was on the brink of collapsing, the invisible grip loosened and she felt to her knees gasping for breath. It came in short gasps and tears were streaming down from her eyes. "You have done well," a cold voice spoke out, "My daughter."'_**

"What is going on?" Haku asked Jonathan. He had flown into the room with Jonathan leaning over Chihiro's body, shaking her trying to shake her awake. Haku saw tears coming out from under her eyes. He quickly went forward and brushed away the tears with the sleeve of his training shirt. Beside him, he saw Jonathan's hands shake. Jonathan took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"Um . . . a few years ago, on Chi-Chihiro's sixteenth birthday, she fainted in the middle of her birthday party. We don't know why then, but she couldn't wake up. Finally, Chihiro's mother and my aunt called the ambulance and they rushed over. In the hospital, Chihiro bled, cried, and bruises showed up. One night, she bled so much that she needed a blood transfusion. Our family was scared, so we all gave in our blood under her name. She didn't wake up until 3 weeks after. And that was after she had 4 blood transfusions." At this point, Jonathan sighed and looked at Chihiro sadly.

"She didn't tell anyone what had happened in her 'coma', but she did tell me just last year. In her 'coma', she found out that she was adopted. Apparently, she was the 'prophesied' one. The 'one' to protect both worlds. The human and spirit world. She told me that her father would soon call on her again to 'train' for the up coming battle. I didn't know how, but I guess that this was the way."

' "_**Father," Chihiro gasped. The figure nodded. It was a shadowy figure and bright. The figure looked like fog that was gathered up together in one place, trying to make a person. "What do you want now, Father?" Chihiro asked him. The figure flared for a moment before she was flung to the wall behind her. Her head hit the marble painfully and her mind was rattled."Do not talk to me in that manner!" the figure barked. A fire ball was aimed toward her and in an instant reaction, her shield went up without a word spoken. The shield absorbed the power, but quickly disappeared as the spell caster would let it. The power of the attack was still to strong for her to hold on for long. It hurt to breath in the bitter cold air. She was shivering as she felt the bitter wind bit her. "You still have a lot to learn," the figure said. "The world you have been living in has given you too much slack. You must continue to train harder. And when you reach your limit, learn how to surpass it, until there is nothing that can hold you back."'**_

'_**Chihiro cried out when she felt something dig into her left arm. She looked down to find a deep and large scratch was made. Blood was pouring out from the deep wound. She passed a hand of it and felt it heal. Not long after, another cut was made, but this time on her right arm. "Never leave your sides unprotected!" the figure yelled. The water below began to create waves. The balcony shook and she felt more blood pouring out.' **_

Back outside of her mind, the two men were quickly alarmed to see the cuts appearing and disappearing. Jonathan looked at her worriedly before conjuring up bandages ready just in case she couldn't heal herself. Haku clung to her hand, not trusting himself to let her go. "How long do you think it will be this time?" Haku asked him softly. Jonathan sighed and decided to answer him truthfully. "I don't know."

'_**Fight!" the figure barked. Chihiro stood unsteadily on her feet. Already she was swaying from the intense fight. The figure and her were fighting with swords for her Father to decide if she needs more training or not. Chihiro felt around her waist discreetly until her hand came upon a throw knife. Carefully holding it under the long sleeve of the dress, she charged at him. He easily parried the blow and she sent the throw knife at him since she was so close. It went straight through where his heart should be and flew off.'**_

'_**The figure stood there surprised, before lowering his sword. "You have learned well," Father said, "The art of deception is handy during a battle where you have a disadvantage." Chihiro nodded and sheathed her sword. Father was about to sheath his sword when he suddenly charged at her. Expecting this, she had create a small ball of magic that would do a lot of damage, but couldn't be detected. She side-stepped and threw it at his back. He turned around quickly and deflected the attack with a flick of his wrist. Before he could say anything else, another piece of magic flew through his head. He stood there, frozen in the moment, looking at her with her hand stretched out and glowing brightly. A small smirk showed on her lips and the shade of triumph over her father was shown in her eyes. She frowned when she felt something prickling on her arm. Chihiro looked down to find a small throw knife embedded in her shoulder.'**_

"Oh, crap," Jonathan whispered. A small throw knife had appeared in her shoulder. Haku made a move to remove the knife, bu this hand passed right through it. "Why can't I remove it?" Haku calmly asked him. "You can't because the knife from another world," Jonathan whispered. "Right now, what we're seeing is part of her training. This is what her so-called 'Father' has been doing to her. Training, fighting, and teaching her." Haku's face was tightly drawn and his expression was unreadable. _'Please wake up soon, Chihiro. Everyone needs you . . . including me.'_

'"_**Never leave any part of your body unprotected," he said. "Else, suffer the consequences." She nodded stiffly and pulled out the knife without so much as a wince or a blink of an eye. He looked at her curiously. "You have learned how to ignore pain." Chihiro looked at him indifferently, "So what if I had?" His temper flared as he heard her talk to him like that. Again he flicked his wrist. But it didn't send her flying to the wall behind her. Instead, she stood there, still and serene, her eyes glowing a brighter shade than normal. She even stood straighter, her sword and sheath hanging from her waist. Chihiro seemed taller somehow, to him. Like during their battle, something had changed.'**_

' "_**What happened?" he asked her roughly. She looked at her hand for a moment before looking back at him. "I don't know," she answered back. Even her voice sounded different to his ears. She sounded more confident, more sure of herself, like she was finally safe in her own skin and comfortable with herself.'**_

"What's going on? What's happening?" Granny asked desperately. Sometime ago, she had found the two boys in Chihiro's room, hovering over her unmoving body. The two had filled the old lady in and now she sat by them, looking at her granddaughter. In front of the three, Chihiro's body was pulsing with a white light. Haku reached out to stroke cheek. But as soon as it looked like he touched her, he moved his hand away from her face with a hiss. The 'white light' had burned him. Jonathan chuckled nervously, "Talk about following the white light."

' _**She stood in front of him, showing no emotion on her face. "Seeing you today," she said softly, "shows me how close the battle is to come. I thank you for your guidance, but I need it no longer. The battle is so close that I feel it rattle me to my bones. The smell of war is coming. The beating of hearts are slowing for the greatest battle of all. Their anxiety is growing. Soon, hell will be unleashed. Again, I thank you, but will all of the clan come fight with me when the time comes?" He didn't hesitate, "Call on us and we will be there." She nodded once, "Be ready."'**_

"It stopped," Granny remarked softly. Chihiro's eyes slowly opened and quickly shut them. Jonathan sighed in relief as he saw. Haku held on her hand tighter than ever. Chihiro winced, "I would tell you to get a grip, Haku, but it seems you already had." He quickly let go of her hand as if he had been burned again. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head, but her eyes were still shut. "What did he do to you?" Jonathan asked her softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He gasped in surprise as he looked at her eyes. The hazel colors were mixed with bits of every other color in the world.

"He showed me the way," she said strongly, "the battle, the life. He trained me to really become who I am suppose to be. The greatest battle is about to begin and we must be ready." She got off of the bed and looked at the other two. Granny had noticed how different she looked and talked. The woman who had came here in the beginning was now fully grown and more comfortable and surer of herself. Haku took noticed of how she held herself, like she was a queen. An amulet was on her neck and glowing softly. It was made out of pure amber and given to her by her father. A thin gold chain was hanging from her neck, holding up the amulet. The chain stopped in the middle of her chest and was glowing with an amber light. Chihiro felt the heat coming off of it and held it with her right hand. Immediately, her thoughts were whisked away, to the border between the human world and the spirit world.

What she saw was unexpected. The border had been boarded up with magic, so no one get in or out. She then cast her magic around the bath house, making a circle of protection. She turned to Haku. "Make sure that no one get in or out of the bath house without my permission. Some one has boarded up the passage between the two worlds with magic." Haku hesitated before rushing out of the room to deliver the news. Chihiro breathed in and smiled at the remain two in the room. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

Haku returned minutes later to Chihiro sitting at the table eating calmly and talking to Jonathan and Granny. "Now," Chihiro said. She set down her cup of tea. "Don't you have any questions for me?"

TBC

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is too short, but I promise you that the next chapter is to be full of action packed stuff and more Chihiro and Jonathan. Maybe Kira will show up again. You'll never know.


	6. Beauty of the Breakdown Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

A/N: I am so sorry that this update has taken so long. I had a serious case of writer's block and I was writing for my other stories. I finally got some inspiration after watching the movie again and I got some new ideas for the chapters to come. I hope you guys like this chapter!

'_**Chihiro's dream'**_

Chapter 6: Beauty in the Breakdown

"I can't believe that we finally got a moment to ourselves," Chihiro said happily that night. The two were in the living, with a fire in the fireplace for warmth. The two were sitting in front of the fire with their backs leaning on the couch behind them. Haku had both of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, with his legs stretched out in front of him. Chihiro, instead of leaning on the couch, was leaning on Haku, with her head on his shoulders, and legs stretched out. On the table beside the couch, a bottle of red wine was open and two half-filled glasses next to it. Haku reached up and grabbed a glass, while Chihiro used her magic to make the other glass float to her, making him shake his head.

"Every time I see you use magic," he said, "I still get astounded." Chihiro smiled. "Why?" He sighed. "I keep seeing you as this 10-year-old girl, who was yelling at her parents in the pig pen, promising them that she'll save them." She pouted. "I was in the moment," she explained. 'Besides, I was 10 back then. Eleven years later and I'm now twenty-one. Get use to it." Haku shook his head again, even though a smile was set on his lips. "And your attitude has really changed." She took a sip from her glass. "Your point is?" He, too, took a sip of wine before answering. "I don't know," he answered her. "I was just commenting on how you were using your talents." Chihiro smirked and whispered, "Do you want to see my other talents?" Haku blushed at her meaning.

Chihiro laughed slightly and kissed him tenderly. "You still act like that sweet little dragon I met on the bridge," she said softly. Haku raised an eyebrow. "You thought I was sweet?" he asked her. This time, Chihiro laughed harder. "No. I remember saying 'What's up with him?' and thinking that something had crawled up your ass and died." Haku smiled at her. "The only thing that was 'up with me' was you. I was concentrating on how to get you out in time, but I guess I failed."

She looked up at him. "I was glad that I didn't get out," she whispered. This time, Haku kissed her. "Me too." Chihiro finished her glass of wine and waited for Haku to finish his before using her magic again to make them float back. She rearranged herself so that she was sitting in his lap, her legs in front of her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head on his shoulder. Haku smiled lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. Chihiro sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper if possible. They sat like that for some time, until the fire burned down to small embers.

Haku placed a hand under her chin, making her look at him. Her gaze was steady, her eyes shining in the dark with their brilliant color. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, using his thumb to stroke her softly. Chihiro moved her head and kissed the inside of him palm, before looking back at Haku. The look in his eyes gave her a sense of comfort, yet . . . it also made her nervous. The two leaned in and was caught up in a smoldering kiss.

Chihiro loosened her arms a bit, while Haku was doing the exact opposite. One of her hands slowly came down from his shoulders, feeling his chest all the way down. His hands were slowly doing the same thing, but every so often he gave her a little squeeze, making her moan softly. He broke away, panting slightly from their kiss. "Are you sure about this?" Chihiro kissed him and said back, "Does that answer your question?" Haku nodded and kissed her again, the two slowly moving up and heading for her bedroom.

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I have to keep this down to PG-13 for the sake of the story. But if you guys want a rated R scene, just ask me to write it and I'll post it under the rating R section of the web site**

Chihiro slept deeply with Haku beside. Unknowingly to both of them, Chihiro's amulet started glowing bright against the dark.

'**_She looked around her in the dark place. She could feel that some one was with her, but her sight was hazy and the black seemed dizzy. Chihiro was about to fall on her knees when something grabbed her up again. "Chihiro!" Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see Haku standing there, looking confuse. She took another look around them before settling back on him. "You're not supposed to be here," she whispered. Haku raised an eyebrow. 'Where is 'here' exactly?" Chihiro took a deep breath before whispering the answer him. "My premonition."_**

**_Haku raised an eye brow. "You're joking right?" he said finally. Chihiro shook her head. "This is the beginning of it." A second later the colors blended and the scenery around them changed. The two realized that they were currently in the boiling room. At least, it looked like the boiler room. Blood was splattered on the walls, cots were laid every where, as if expecting guests. The room smelled of weird herbs that was set near the bottom of the stage where Kamaji used to sit. The soot balls were no where to be seen. Just as Haku was about to say something, the little door on the other side of the room opened. _**

**_A couple of people were entering the boiler room; carry some one on a make-shift stretcher. Chihiro fell down on her knees as she recognized the person on the stretcher. Tears came to her eyes as her lips parted to whisper out a name. "Rin." The name echoed as if they were in a great mountain. Haku walked closer to her and kneeled down beside her with his arms around her shoulder. _**

_**Rin looked terrible. Blood had darkened the color of her clothes. Her face was covered his scratches that had not yet healed. Her brown was stained with black blood making it look sticky and sickly. Her eyes was closed, concealing the brown eyes. The people around her moved her to a cot and started to treat her wounds. One of the people ripped open her shirt to reveal a large cut made from something long and heavy. **_

**_Chihiro recognized herself among the people. Even she looked different. Her long brown hair had been cut short so now it was as short as Haku's hair when she first met him on the bridge. Shadows were under her eyes and gave them a haunted look. Behind the group she came in, another handful of people were carrying someone else. Haku could only stare as they came through the door. _**

_**Chihiro's crying only increased. She was clutching at her heart as she saw the next person. It was Haku. His skin had been burned and from the look of it, he was very close to the edge. She gasped for air as one by one; more groups of people came in carrying her loved ones. Granny, Kamaji, Jonathan, and even Kira. Her cries were echoing off the walls. One by one, each groups announced the person they brought in were dead. Rin was dead, Haku was dead, Granny was dead, Kamaji was dead, Jonathan was dead, Kira was dead. **_

_**Chihiro saw her vision self cry silently, probably not noticing that tears were slowly dripping down from her cheek. Haku could only watch as she broke down and lean back on her feet, crying.'**_

Chihiro woke up with a gasp and sat upright, gasping for a breath. Beside her, Haku woke up and he too, sat up. He was shocked at what he had seen and wished that Chihiro hadn't seen it at all. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and started crying. Haku wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as much as he could.

TBC

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me how you think! (sorry again for not updating sooner)


	7. Beauty of the Breakdown Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!**

A/N: starts crying I am so sorry that I haven't been updating in such a long time! There was a blackout in parts of New York and **I haven't had electricity in 4 days straight!** Do not blame on me, blame it on Con Edison. Those jacka! If any of you have been listening to U.S. news, you'll know by now where I live. I live in the hardest hit place. So anyway, on with the story!

**This is where the PG-13 rating goes into effect!** **If you can't stand blood, DO NOT READ! As much as I like you guys reading this, I don't want you to read this if you have a problem with blood and violence. I am warning you and I repeat: IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH BLOOD, DO NOT READ!**

* * *

Thank you to: **xX44th DreamMasterXx –** The R-rated scene is up and running!

**Yangu Fuyu **

**Satsuki samurai swordsmistress** – I'm glad that you liked the last chapter so much and I hope you like this one.

**Princess of the Wind** – I just updated.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Seeing Things through Your Eyes**

Chihiro got up an hour before dawn. Haku woke up a few moments after she left the bed beside him, trying to sense her. He found her in the kitchen, distress and sleepless. He quickly conjuried clean clothes and got out to meet her. With a flick of his wrist, the bed was made and he was standing next to her, watching her waching the coffee maker. Haku moved beside her and forced her to look at him.

Trails of tears were clearly visible on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She walked away from him and headed toward the bathroom connected to her bedroom. He heard her shut the door quietly and the shower turning on. Haku sighed, as he felt her cry in the shower, the vision of pain and horror still fresh in her mind. He tuned out, keeping a thread of emotions still connecting them together.

Jonathan walked in a few minutes later, only to find that Haku was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee in between his hands and staring into the cup deeply. Jonathan leaned against the counter watching him before saying, "Did you teach the cup to do a trick or something?" Haku stirred and looked up at him. "Oh, it's you." Jonathan moved toward the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. "Are you going to start drinking coffee now?"

Haku took a sip of the hot coffee and nodded. "I need it today." Jonathan nodded, even though he had his back to him and started on breakfast. Chihiro arrived in the kitchen about twenty minutes later, without any trace of tears shown on her face. She was wearing loose fitting black jeans, and off-the-shoulder, long sleeve white shirt that flared out a bit at the elbow down to the wrist. On her feet were the black flats that Granny had gotten her a few days ago.

Chihiro smiled, a true genuine smile, and kissed Jonathan on the cheek. He was so shocked that he stopped and turned around with a frown firmly placed on his lips. "Is something wrong with everyone today? Did everyone take pills that I didn't now about?" he asked them. "First, Haku's drinking coffee and then my cousin, the usually violet cousin I might add, gave me a kiss on the cheek. Is this the end of the world and everyone got the memo but me?"

Chihiro froze for a moment, before turning back to Jonathan saying, "I have no idea what you mean, Jonathan. The only idea I do have is that if you'll join me and Haku for some practice." Jonathan nodded, but said, "After breakfast though. I'm starving." Granny then made her grand entrance in her signature blue dress and bun. Granny clicked her tongue and moved Jonathan away from the stove. "You three go ahead and start training," she said motherly. "When you get back, I'll have a hot breakfast waiting for you." She literally threw them out of the loft with a bit a magic, making most of them land on their butts outside the hallway, in front of the first large door.

Chihiro groaned and got up painfully. Haku, who had used his own powers to keep from falling, held out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully, but a repeat of the vision took place.

_Blood on Rin's clothes . . ._

_Pale face of Jonathan . . . _

_Blood on her hands . . . _

Chihiro let go of his hand quickly, as if she'd been burned. She stumbled back a few steps from him. Jonathan, who had gotten up moments before, watched the reaction Chihiro had for Haku. "What's going on?" he asked finally. Chihiro visably shook herself and forced a smile. "Nothing's going on," she said firmly. "Let's go. The sooner we finish practice, the sooner we can eat breakfast." Jonathan rubbed his hands together in glee. "Be quick about it, 'kay? Explain to dragon boy the standard of shifting and I'll meet you at the clearing soon." With that said, he shifted out of sight, with his body slowly fading.

"What was that?" Haku asked her once he was sure Jonathan was gone. Chihiro looked down at her hands. "I don't know," she said fearfully. "This never happened to me before or to another person I came in contact with." Haku wrapped his arms around her without a second thought, not fearing what would happen next.

_They were instantly thrown into another vision. Again, they arrived at the black plane before their background colors were blended in. The two realized that they were at the clearing that they were supposed to meet Jonathan. Chihiro could sense that something was 'off' with the place. The tress surrounding the clearing was dark and sisnister. Leaves were scattered on the grass below. She rubbed her arms as she felt the cold seep into her bones. _

_Haku, on the other hand, was listening to strange voices. A woman was talking, and a cold, empty voice of a male answered her. He heard the voices, but their words were muffled, as if a cloth was held over their mouths. Moments later, he heard the metal, slick, sliding of a sword taken out of its sheath. The woman's voice was now hard with determination and the male answered her with a chilling tone. Haku heard a second sword unsheathe and a metal clang! that Chihiro also heard._

_Chihiro swung her gaze toward the noise and was prepared for everything and anything that was coming. Haku, too, was ready. However, nothing in the world could prepare them for what came next._

_Chihiro found herself fighting against Haku. Both of their swords were drawn and were raining hard blows on each other. Her face was set with a grim determination and his was as cold as ice itself. Their swords flashed in the fake sunlight of her vision. Her future self was breathing heavily as she defended herself from a fatal blow. By doing this, however, it threw her off balance and gave the future Haku the opportunity to thrust his sword deep into her stomach. _

_Her future self gasped and her sword fell from her hands. Future Haku twisted his face into a disappointing smile, though his eyes stayed empty. He shook his head and said, "I'm disappointed, Chihiro. Here I thought that this match would last forever when you only lasted for less than 5 minutes." He dug the sword deeper into her, until the tip of the sword was poking out of her back. The tip was stained in crimson blood and drops of blood dripped from the sword. She gasped again, but this time, the sound could faintly be heard. _

_Chihiro's future self went limp, but before that she whispered her last words that she would ever say from the rosy lips. "I will forever love you, Haku." _

_The two were whisked away from the scene and brought back to the present. _

Chihiro came about with a shuddering breath and felt herself back in Haku's warm arms. She pushed him away lightly, but strong enough so that he stumbled away from her. Fear was written clear in her eyes and face. She was breathing heavily from the vision and felt as if she herself was just speared through at the heart. Chihiro felt her heart break slowly, dieing as she looked at Haku.

He looked as shocked as ever. '_Would I be able to ever kill Chihiro?'_ He looked down at his hands in pain as the answer came to his head. _'Maybe.'_

TBC

A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Again I am sorry about the late update. I wanted to update on Monday mourning, but the electricity went out during Sunday night. I am soooo sorry.


End file.
